


Tears

by akamine_chan



Category: Hard Core Logo
Genre: Community: ds_kinkmeme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-28
Updated: 2009-10-28
Packaged: 2017-10-05 07:29:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy limps away and Joe sneers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tears

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LiveJournal Community ds_kinkmeme
> 
> Notes: unbeta'd.

Billy limps away and Joe sneers, licking at the blood oozing from his knuckles. He watches as Billy pushes his way through the staring, dumbstruck crowd and disappears, disappears from his life forever.

He tells himself that it's the smoke and the sweat and the stage lights that are making his eyes sting.

He almost believes it.

Almost.

-fin-


End file.
